


[Podfic] The Golden Head of Captain McCoy

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: "About the pirate Captain McCoy, who hid his jewel encrusted bust on the island, of course I did, it's a local legend, but Nigel, it's just a story the locals like to tell to children, and tourists"
Relationships: Nigel Bailey & Sydney Fox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] The Golden Head of Captain McCoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Head of Captain McCoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524836) by [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:08:55**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

**On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oG4e_Nb58E2d2UWE5LaZg-LKSZrCy4Ur/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
